Valentine's Day
by kurochinn
Summary: Haizaki finds some chocolates for him inside his locker, and Nijimura is pissed for some reason. Next thing he knows is that he's being forced to buy chocolates.
1. Chapter 1

**NijiHai is one my favorite OTPs, so I couldn't resist. **

* * *

The heavy chocolate scent wafted through the air, tickled his nose with an aroma that threw his nerves in odd frenzy. His lips drew into a scowl, normally, he wouldn't give _a fuck_ about chocolates, considering he'd be handed a whole load anywhere he walked. It was Valentine's Day; desperate and interested girls were handing him little bags of chocolate even when he was just sauntering down his school's hall.

He'd never brag about his looks like that damned Kise, but he'd admit that was pretty damn good-looking, and receiving chocolates was as much as his god-given right as was his picking up any girl he liked.

However, his irritated expression on this fine day had not come from the fact that he'd been forced—and threatened, punched, and kicked—into attending basketball practice on Valentine's Day by a certain fuckin' captain, but that a crudely-wrapped, plastic bag of chocolates, perched right in the middle of his locker, staring at him in the face.

The scowl on his lips deepened when his eyes noted the tag that stuck out, his name written in bold letters in print. Receiving chocolates was nothing new or special to him; chocolates were nothing but sweets that girls slaved over a hot stove to make. If the girls really wanted to show their feelings, he'd rather they wear the most _fuckin_' sexiest outfit and offer themselves up to him for Valentine's Day.

Haizaki didn't give a fuckin' shit about the chocolates.

But there those ugly chocolates were, sitting in his locked. He wouldn't give a damn shit about it, but his brain had racked its gears this time and the scariest thought had suddenly entered his mind, which made him actually be _concerned_ about the stupid chocolates.

He found them inside his locker in thy boy's locker room, where boys where only allowed.

Even more so, add to the equation that that damned _Akashi_ had notified the captain, the motherfuckin' _Nijimura_, that any chocolates intended for members of the basketball club were to be given after school—a rule that Haizaki didn't give a shit about or even bothered to follow—then no self-respecting girl would even dare go against _Akashi-sama's_ orders and sneak their way in to hand him chocolates.

Therefore, this only meant one thing and Haizaki could only puke at the disgusting thought: the chocolates were from someone in the basketball club—and it must have been a fuckin' male too.

(He crossed out the manager off his list only because he knew she was too obsessed with Kuroko Tetsuya and shit.)

The thought that the chocolates were someone from the team, most likely an annoying bastard he hated, sent shivers down his spine and made him want to gag—the idea that someone from his team was _homo_ for him.

"The fuck!" Haizaki growled, punching his fist at the locker next to his own. "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"

His ministrations continued on, bending the locker—he didn't even give that it wasn't even his—with different sorts of dents. Then his mind flashed a picture of the blonde bastard he's come to hate—Kise Ryouta—and just like adding more fuel to the fire, his punches came like bullets at top-speed, harassing the locker with even more dents.

"If it's him, I'll fuckin' kick his ass!" Haizaki screeched. "It must him, that pretty-boy asshole! I'm gonna kill him!"

"Kill who, Haizaki-kun?"

Haizaki whipped around with near blood-shot eyes, his chest heaving up and down, while his fists continued to clench. His eyes darted left to right, thoroughly looking through the supposedly empty locker room for the source of the voice.

"The hell?"

"I'm right here, Haizaki-kun."

His eyes then narrowed down before him, finally catching sight of a mop of white hair before it fully revealed a pair of indifferent, ice-blue eyes staring up at him.

"Holy motherfuck—!"

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop using such language around me, Haizaki-kun."

Obtaining a calmer—yet still, pissed-off—composure, Haizaki snapped, "When the fuck did you get here?!"

"I've been here the entire time." Kuroko explained, before pointing a finger towards Haizaki's locker. "Ever since you first opened your locker." Then Kuroko returned his stoned-gaze back onto him, not a twitch or difference in his expression. "You seemed frightened afterwards though. Is there something wrong?"

Haizaki sneered, moving in closer to peer at Kuroko, wondering if there was actually an ounce of concern hidden somewhere on Kuroko's face. However, instead of answering his question, Haizaki brought on a taunting expression as he towered over the shorter male.

"Hah, are you sure that it wasn't because you spooked after coming nowhere, Tetsuya~?" Haizaki then pulled Kuroko towards him with an arm around his shoulder. "You did scare me, you know."

Kuroko was on pretty good terms with that Kise, Haizaki smirked to himself. He could get some dirt about Kise from Kuroko if he played it well.

"I'm sure it wasn't me, Haizaki-kun." Kuroko then tilted his head and pointed a stare towards Haizaki's still-opened locker. "Whatever was in your locker scared you more than I did."

"There's nothing wrong in my locker." Haizaki sneered. "And if there was, it didn't fuckin' scare me, and I don't need you to be concerned about me, get it?"

Unperturbed by the threat in Haizaki's tone, Kuroko merely responded with a curt nod, fixing the wrist band on his arm, "Very well. If you insist that there's nothing wrong, then I'll take your word for it." Kuroko turned towards the entrance, clad in his team uniform. "However, Haizaki-kun, I apologize, but unfortunately for you, I must inform the captain and Akashi-kun about your actions towards Aomine-kun's locker."

Haizaki could only roll his eyes at Kuroko's retreating figure. He didn't give a shit about Aomine's locker. His mind was all on the fuckin' bastard who had the guts to give him chocolates.

_SLAM!_

Haizaki sent one last punch against the damaged locker, its door squeaking out a creak and nearly breaking off its hinges. He glared at it for a moment before looking towards his locker and snatching out the chocolates from inside.

With a new scowl on his lips, he stuffed them into his gym bag before sauntering out of the locker room.

He'd find the asshole, who had the guts to send him some chocolates.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2. I want more NijiHai fics. *~***

* * *

"Haizaki-kun," the girl giggled, throwing both arms around Haizaki's neck for a quick peck to his lips. "Happy Valentine's day! I made you chocolates~!" She pulled back and revealed a nicely made bag of chocolates in her hands.

"Great," Haizaki smirked arrogantly as he then wrapped an arm around her, leading her down the empty hallway. "I've got a plan, babe. Let's just ditch the rest of the day and head down to a hotel now instead, hm?"

Just a few days ago, she was all over Kise Ryouta.

"M'kay, but first," she took one of the chocolates and placed it between her teeth, motioning Haizaki closer with a giggle.

Haizaki could only continue to smirk as he leaned, driving her against the wall and engaging her in full make-out session. Their hands did not hold back, feeling each other up without a care in the world, as they continued to make use of the chocolates one after other until there was none left.

A small part of him was glad about finishing the chocolates. He didn't particularly enjoy sweets, but the ones that she made were nasty as hell in his opinion.

"Haizaki," the girl moaned out, entangling her fingers in Haizaki's hair. "Let's leave already, m'kay?"

Haizaki smirked to himself once more, pulling away as he grabbed her along with him, his arm around her shoulder. "Let's get going then—"

"Going where exactly?"

Just like that, Haizaki slightly felt his blood run cold, a small shiver running down his spine as he whipped his head behind him, coming face-to-face with the only other guy—aside from Akashi—that put him on edge.

The male stepped forward, arms crossed his chest, lip puckered out into an irritated and expected scowl, while an eyebrow was arched.

"Ah, Haizaki-kun," the girl blinked with recognition. "It's Nijimura-kun. What is he doing here?"

However, Haizaki didn't respond to her, his teeth gritting together as he seethed with irritation. He didn't notice himself back away by a step.

"Ah, the question should be: where do you two think you're going? You look like you two were about the skip the last classes or something." Nijimura stuffed his hands into his pockets as he strolled towards them. He towered close and over Haizaki, his eyes narrowing down at him. "Haizaki, you do remember that we have after-school practice, don't you?"

Haizaki clicked his teeth in annoyance, stepping back one more step.

"Like fuckin' hell I'm attending practice!" Haizaki scowled, slouching back with a glare. "Fuck off, why don't ya?"

He kept it up for a while before he gave an arrogant shrug of his shoulders, spun on his heel, and walked off with the girl under his arm.

However, before he could really get far, Nijimura flared in irritation, grabbing Haizaki by the scruff of his shirt and making plank down on his ass with the girl in tow. Disregarding the shriek from the girl, Nijimura tugged him right back up to his face and glowered at him, glaring at him with pursed lips.

"Ah?" Nijimura sneered. "You dare disregard your captain's orders, you brat?"

"Oi, fuckin' get off me, asshole!" Haizaki barks out.

"You sure have some nerve talking to a senpai like that, you little—"

"Haizaki," the girl—long forgotten—had interrupted from the side. "Are we going or what?" She whined with impatience.

Before Haizaki could respond, Nijimura pulled him into a choke hold, his arm around his neck in a loose grip as Haizaki let out sounds of protest and anger.

Nijimura jabbed a thumb against his chest, pointing to himself, "Sorry, but this guy's gonna hanging out with me instead. We've got some things to discuss." He huffed. "Why don't you just get back to class?"

The girl let out an indignant huff, stomping her foot as she trailed past them to get back to class, leaving Nijimura still trapping Haizaki in a hold.

"I said get off me!" Haizaki growled under his arm.

Nijimura glanced down at him, tightening his hold once more before shoving the male to the ground and soon towering over him.

He clicked his teeth as he reached his arm out, watching Haizaki flinch back slightly. With a short pound on top of the younger male's head, a resounding 'ouch' coming from him, Nijimura leaned on his heel with his hands back in his pockets, his lips pulled out in distaste.

"Get your ass back to class and I better see you at practice, ya hear?"

Retrieving his things, Haizaki could only glower back at his senpai, slightly ducking his head as he tried to get past Nijimura, quite unwilling to follow his orders, but aware of the consequences. It was a built-in alert; something unconscious that overpowered and made him submit, which he hated. But aside from Akashi, he could never avoid and shrug him off to do whatever he wanted.

As he dragged along his things, he hadn't realized that something had fallen out of his bag until Nijimura pulled him back by the scruff his shirt once more, making him gag out and fall onto his ass all over again.

"What the fuck?!"

"You dropped this."

With a gruff of annoyance, Haizaki turned his head with a scowl on his lips, irritated to no end that he was still around his bastard of a captain when his eyes widened just by the slightest after catching sight of what had actually fallen. The crummy bag of chocolates from earlier, and which he had completely forgotten, was now in the hands of his captain.

"Aren't you popular." Nijimura held the bag out.

"It ain't mine." Haizaki grunted, looking away.

Nijimura raised an eyebrow. "Stupid, it has your name on it." He raised it higher to closely observe, oddly looking through it thoroughly. "It hasn't even been opened yet…" He mumbled to himself, showing some kind of interest in it.

Standing back up, Haizaki clicked his teeth as he snatched the chocolates from the other's hand. "Yeah, fine. Whatever. I'm fuckin' outta here." He smirked arrogantly out of habit. "I don't even fuckin' care about these things anyway, so long as I get the girl, ya know?" And with that, he began to start walking away.

At this time, he'd thought he had finally gotten that bastard of a captain out of his hair when suddenly he heard a loud bang from behind him. When he turned his head, he came to witness Nijimura's arm sticking out and slammed against the wall, a few cracks showing from the impact.

The next thing he heard was, "So you just fuckin' disregard the effort of people who give you chocolates, huh?!"

After, the image of Nijimura jumping on him was all he saw before his vision filled with colored dots and stars, as he felt Nijimura pound and beat him for who-knows-what reason.

It felt like hours passed—though it only had been a few minutes or so—when Nijimura finally cooled down and pulled away from him, his face pulsating and feeling awfully swollen from being hit.

Honestly, what the fuck did he do?

His vision was just slightly marred but the next thing he knew, Nijimura's hand was extended right in front of him, palm open and empty, but not in any way indicating to help him up, more like he was expecting something.

"What." Haizaku slurred, feeling his swollen cheeks throb.

However, Nijimura's hand did not budge.

"Well?" Nijimura raised an eyebrow, actually looking down at him expectantly. "Where is it?"

"Where the fuck is what. I ain't got nothing to give ya, you asshole."

Even though he couldn't see well, Haizaki could sworn he saw a vein on Nijimura's head actually pop, and the next thing he knew it, he was seeing all those wonderful colored dots and stars all over again.

The saleswoman could only stare in bewilderment and fright at Haizaki's injured and messed-up face as she waited patiently, wondering why two Junior High students had entered the store, one looking awfully pissed off, while the other barely had an expression, considering his face was all swollen and beat up. She wondered why they appeared at her store at this time, right when they should be in school, and not patronizing a chocolate store.

"I'll," Haizaki slurred out, drool being spit out between punctured and reddened lips. "I'll take that one with the nuts."

"I hate nuts!"

The saleswoman saw the other student smirk. She could only wonder why the grey-haired boy was listening to the other and buying chocolates for him.

Haizaki had to fuckin' wonder why too, as he grumbled to himself.

All he said was that he didn't have anything for Nijimura, and the bastard had just dragged and hauled his ass to this chocolate store with the demand for him to buy chocolates, as well as muttering about him being ungrateful for the chocolates he gets.

He fuckin' hate no damn clue why the fuck he was doing this.

"Can I have the one without nuts instead?"


End file.
